Amar Sufriendo
by mercuryakane
Summary: Después de estar cansada de los desplantes de Inuyasha, Kagome se va a lo profundo de un bosque donde desahoga todo su dolor, sin percatarse que alguien la escucha....I


mercuryakane: Hola de nuevo a todos...aqui les traigo un songfic que se me ocurrio escribir anoche escuchando una cancion de Belinda, asi que perdonen si encuentran algunos errores ortograficos, pero ya saben las laptops son un caos con los acentos y andaba con prisa. Disfruten este songfic y espero REVIEWS!!! Felicidades a todos en estas Navidades.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (mas quisiera yo ) ni tampoco esta lirica que pertenece a Belinda...

* * *

Songfic: Amar sufriendo

En el Sengoku...por el oscuro y profundo bosque caminaba con paso lento y cabizbaja una triste y solitaria chica. En su rostro, sus oscuros ojos chocolate se cubrían con una barrera cristalina que resistía romperse y seguir su curso por las mejillas de la joven y caer como cascada por el final de su barbilla. Pero aún con su melancólico humor entonaba una triste pero melodiosa canción.

_Pudo ser tan fácil_

_pero lo dejaste ir._

_Pudo más tu orgullo_

_tu ego, tu miedo_

_a ser feliz._

Mientras su voz se balanceaba junto al juguetón viento nocturno, ella trastocaba sus recuerdos para traer a escena el porqué de su tan triste son.

_----------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------_

---**Inuyasha?...Qué haces aquí?** -Kagome se acerca cuidadosa al hanyou quien se encontraba sentado cerca del pozo devora huesos mirando hacia su interior.

---.**...pensando.** -Inuyasha ya la había sentido acercarse, pero no se inmutó a voltearse sino que se quedó quieto en la misma posición.

---**En?** -la chica se sienta en el suelo junto a su costado y se queda observándolo fijamente. Ella observa atenta cómo el hanyou se resiste a contestar y a la vez lucha por no voltear. La chica al no obtener respuesta se acerca un poco más a él para intentar descubrir cuál era la causa de su batalla corporal tan evidente. Era tanta la concentración de la chica que no se da cuenta de que Inuyasha se voltea abruptamente y queda paralizado al igual que ella por encontrar su caras tan cerca. Cada uno se queda estático al verse centímetros de espacio y es cuando el hanyou muestra un rubor candente.

---**Kagome...** -susurra tiernamente Inuyasha

---**Si? **-la chica pregunta levemente ruborizada al sentir como el híbrido se acercaba cada vez más

---**Yo...-**cuando el contacto de los labios era inminente, se detiene en seco, se levanta y le dice- **Lo...siento**. -se voltea y se marcha a toda prisa.

Kagome se queda sorprendida ante este acto contradictorio de Inuyasha. Al verlo ruborizarse y con todas las intenciones de besarla, se detiene y se disculpa...- **Qué le pasa? **-pensaba aturdida, mientras su corazón intentaba estabilizar su ritmo. Pero para qué preguntar. Si era más que claro lo que ocurría. Las serpientes caza almas que se divisaban a lo lejos lo explicaba todo.

_-------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------_

_Y por qué a mí _

_me toca sufrir_

_Si solo te amé de más_

_no lo pude evitar._

Sentía mucho dolor en su interior, pero no lloraría. Lo hizo muchas veces pero de nada había servido. Aguantaría el llanto, lo encerraría como en tantas ocasiones lo había hecho.

_Y entonces grito, lloro, muero_

_todo en silencio._

_Y no entiendo como, alguien, puede_

_amar sufriendo_

_yeahh, amar sufriendo_

_solo por ti._

Llegando a un claro, se sienta en el borde de un gran estanque que allí se encontraba y que en su superficie no podía divisar las estrellas o la luna, pues el firmamento estaba nublado, oscurecido al igual que su entristecida alma. Pero se quedaría allí, en su alma, pues no pretendía hacerlo salir. Si él no reconocía su incondicional amor, pues ella ya no lo demostraría. Aún tenía dignidad. Un amor no se mendiga... no se suplica. Entonces lo callaría, de tal forma ahogarlo y desaparecerlo para siempre.

_Mi voz no te alcanza_

_siento que te perdí._

_Se escucha el eco_

_de un silencio que habla de ti._

Se abraza a sí misma al sentir el denso frío de la noche y mientras observa las ondas del agua puede percibir un dejo de voz de su hanyou. No era posible. Pues allí no se encontraba. Ni aún queriéndolo podría encontrarse allí. Más que cualquier persona sabía que en estos momentos estaría abrazado y jurándole amor eterno a su primer y único verdadero amor, Kikyo.

_Y puedo escribir_

_la más triste canción_

_para decirte amor_

_que no te puedo olvidar._

Ya basta! Hasta en el silencio te escucho. Es más que obvio que no quiere morir. Su amor por él no quiere morir. Aún el dolor, la humillación de estar con ella e ir corriendo tras Kikyo; la desilusión...su corazón se resistía a enterrarlo. Por qué? No quiero seguir sufriendo, no puedo. No aguanto.

_Y entonces grito, lloro, muero_

_todo en silencio_

_Y no entiendo como, alguien, puede_

_amar sufriendo._

_Yeahhh, amar sufriendo_

_Todo por tí._

Se levanta enojada consigo misma. No puedes seguir así Kagome. No puedes ver que te estás destruyendo al guardar tanto dolor? Déjalo salir. Que corra sin cauce fuera de tu interior. Que no se detenga hasta que no te sientas aliviada, tranquila, al menos con un poco de paz.

_Y entonces grito, lloro, muero_

_todo en silencio_

_Y no entiendo cómo, alguien, puede_

_amar sufriendo_

_yeahhh, amar sufriendo_

_Hasta morir_

Me siento morir. Pero de alguna forma me recuperaré. Alza su mirada al firmamento y siente como gotas comienzan a descender. Inuyasha...cómo podré olvidarte? Si es difícil tenerte encerrado dentro de mí, más difícil es sacarte, desterrarte. Cae arrodillada al suelo mientras las gotas se convertían en un aguacero que lo cubría todo.

_Pudo ser tan fácil_

_pero lo dejaste ir..._

---**No esta vez.**

Una voz muy familiar saca de sus tan dolorosas cavilaciones a la chica, aumentando el nerviosismo y la parálisis en su interior. Pero mas se sorprende aun al sentir unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban como protegiéndola. Ella se queda estática, pues no sabe como reaccionar, mas bien pareciera que a pesar de todo su dolor y mas por causa de quien en estos momentos se encontraba acurrucándola, no quería apartarse de ese calor acogedor, protector, consolador. Era masoquista, o estaba loca. Tanto sufrir, tanto llorar, tanto humillarse y se encontraba disfrutando del placido abrazo por parte de su gran desdicha. De su amada desdicha, como comenzaba a llamarlo.

No en realidad, debiera estar loca…seguir permitiendo ese trato tan íntimo y a la vez alejándose. Eso no se le hacia ni a la mas despreciable mascota. O que bien, se estaba comparando con una mascota…si que había llegado muy lejos.

Es así como de nuevo, ese tonto hibrido la vuelve a traer al mundo cuando comienza a elevarse del suelo, sin tan siquiera mostrar senas de querer soltar a la miko, lo cual la obliga a levantarse junto a el. Las lagrimas de la chica cesaron, pero eso no implica que la lluvia también, pues ocurrió todo lo contrario. Las lluvias comenzaron a tornarse mas copiosas, como queriendo sustituir las lagrimas que la joven sacerdotisa encerró. Así que se encontraban los dos, así, de pie, envueltos en un abrazo acogedor, que dejaba a un lado el frío que por lógica debiera sentir por causa del incesante aguacero.

Kagome reacciona e intenta despegarse del hibrido, aunque de forma sutil, no se sabia si lo quería o no; pero daba muestras de hacerlo. En verdad se dio cuenta de la falsedad del asunto, no volvería a caer en los juegos de ese mitad demonio. Más nunca más. Se iba a dar su puesto, como ser humano y como mujer. Ya no permitiría un juego mas, mejor dicho, ya no lo aguantaría. Así que con un leve susurro, que a primeras instancias a pesar de su determinación de detener ese juego no quería salir, logra articular su desencanto.

---**Suél…tame…** -ese susurro despertó al hanyou de su ensimismamiento. Este responde abrazándola aun más y pegándola a si. Kagome no entiende y aunque su cuerpo quería rendirse, su mente lo negaba

---**Suél…tame...por….favor….-**volvió a insistir la miko aunque con menos determinación, o mejor dicho, menos voluntad, pues su corazón a pesar de todo estaba cediendo. Así que ese mandato venia acompañado con un gran conflicto interior. Inuyasha la aferra más a si, y acercándose al oído de la chica, aspirando el olor de la chica y con suma dulzura, le da su respuesta.

---**No me pidas eso…..-** esto a Kagome la desconcertó aun mas. Sentir el aliento de Inuyasha en su oído, cerca de su cuello, la estaba volviendo loca, despertando sus sentimientos y con mayor fuerza al esa contestación estar plegada de ternura, nunca antes escuchada de los labios del hibrido.

---**Por…favor….** –siguió insistiendo la chica

---**No entiendes que si lo hago…no tendré el valor suficiente para decirte lo que en mi corazón siento?**

Esto sí que alteró por completo a Kagome…qué estaba escuchando? No. Su loca cabeza estaba provocando que ella alucinase cosas. Su hanyou le estaba abriendo el corazón? Sus sentimientos? No. Todo debía ser producto de su imaginación. Si, eso es lo más racional, tanto dolor solo estaba ocasionando un colapso en sus facultades mentales.

---**No me apartes…-**prosiguió Inuyasha con su respuesta- **….no soportaría el hecho de estar lejos de ti **

---**No…sigas…no lo hagas mas…difícil para mi**

---**Y crees q para mi esta siendo fácil?** –suspira entre los cabellos de la chica, provocando que su piel se erizara**- Quiero abrirte mis sentimientos…aquí y ahora…**

---**No lo hagas…se bien lo q dirás**

---**Lo sabes? Segura? No lo creo.**

---**No me trates como tonta…por que no lo soy…me canse de sufrir…de llorar….**

---**Y yo me canse de ocultar….**

---**ocultar? Si es un secreto a voces…la amas….**

---**Entonces no sabes nada…**

---**Déjame…ir...por el bien de los dos…más por el mío**

---**Por el bien de los dos…no te soltare…no te dejare ir…ni hoy ni nunca**

---**Que…**

---**Me canse de ocultar lo que por ti estoy sintiendo…lo que por ti he estado desde hace mucho sintiendo…**

---**No más…no me engañes**

---**Te has convertido en parte importante en mi vida…parte de mi existir…y no me quería dar cuenta…no lo quería aceptar…sabes por que?**

---**………………… -**se queda en silencio

---**Por miedo…miedo a afrontar mis temores…a derrotar mi ego…miedo a perderte…a que algún dia se encontraran todos los fragmentos y te marcharas...**

---**estoy alucinando…tu amas a Kikkio…no hay cabida para mi en tu corazón**

---**por eso te dijo que te equivocas…yo también pensaba que la amaba…pero me di cuenta que lo único que me ataba a Kikkyo era el sentimiento de culpa…y recuerdos de un amor que ya no existe...que hace 50 anos termino. Ahora me doy cuenta que eres tu quien comienza a dar sentido a mi vida…comienza a darle otra oportunidad a mi corazón de volver a amar.**

---**Que?!**

---**Kagome…te amo…te amo más que a nada en este mundo…más de lo que creí volver a amar…más que a mi propia vida…por favor…no te apartes de mi…no me alejes…sin ti yo no soy, ni seré nada**

Hay un tenue silencio…todo comenzaba a dar vueltas en la cabeza de la chica. No se esperaba una declaración de Inuyasha…una declaración de amor. Intentaba asimilarlo todo…quería pensar que su corazón y su razón estaban unidos en el juego de volverla loca…si eso era. Todo era una alucinación…pero se escuchaba tan real? Inuyasha seguía tras ella, lo podía comprobar pues su calor y olor eran indescriptibles…ni siquiera la intensa lluvia podía alejar su delicioso aromo varonil.

Ya! Basta! Regresa a la Tierra, te estas dejando llevar por las emociones del momento…todo esta siendo un producto de tu imaginación…desgraciadamente era solo eso.

---**Quiero compartir mi vida contigo…Kagome** –Inuyasha volvió a desahogarse y estoy sirvió de pellizco para la inocente chica que creía que todo se trataba de un sueño, de un doloroso pero hermoso sueño. Entonces, todo era verdad…Inuyasha le estaba diciendo que la amaba…

---**Como creerte…como saber si no es producto de mi imaginación….**

De pronto, casi como respuesta, siente como Inuyasha se aleja de su espalda y toma la postura frente a ella y robándole un beso. Un beso que comenzó tierno…pero que con respuesta de una recién llegada Kagome comenzó a corresponder. Se perdían en un beso apasionado…un beso que demostraba mas que todas las palabras del mundo lo que aquellos dos seres tenían reservado…estaban demostrando todo su amor, todo su deseo de estar juntos. Ese beso se tornaba cada vez más y más apasionado, envuelto en grandes hilos de agua que por todo su cuerpo rozaba por la incesante lluvia. Inuyasha la pega mas a si, para sentir su calor…para sentirla junto a el. Para no dejarla escapar…Kagome rodea sus manos por el cuello de el hanyou como queriéndole decir que no se apartaría, pues quería lo mismo que el; estar juntos.

Pero sus pulmones le fallan…haciendo que estos dos enamorados se separen en busca de aire…ese aire que tanto necesitaban pero por su imprudencia comenzaban a detestar.

---**Dime…que es cierto…que esto no es un sueno…que estas aquí. Besándome y diciéndome que me amas….**

---**Estoy aquí, tontita….diciéndote que te amo y que eres toda mi vida….-**Vuelven a besarse con mas intensidad, volviendo a buscar aire después de unos minutos

---**Quisiera que este momento nunca acabara…que esta noche fuera inolvidable**

---**Y si lo deseas así será…haré de ti la mujer mas feliz del mundo…te amare intensamente…te demostrare la pasión que me inspiras…el amor que por mis poros brota…te haré mía y seré tuyo…por siempre**

Es así como el hanyou la toma entre sus brazos y se la lleva lejos de esa descontrolada lluvia. Se la lleva a un lugar donde su amor pueda ser desbocado…donde puedan consumar un pacto de amor por el resto de sus vidas…donde se puedan amar sin pensar en los demás…esa noche seria inolvidable…pues sus vidas tomarían un nuevo rumbo, un rumbo donde los incluiría a los dos….


End file.
